


Звёздочка за усердие

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 02:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Бонд ловит Мэллори на слове.
Relationships: James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 9





	Звёздочка за усердие

Закончив читать, Мэллори вернул бумаги в папку, отложил в сторону и подозрительно уставился на Бонда:

— Это полный отчёт?

— Абсолютно, — довольно улыбнулся 007.

Мэллори вспомнил детально описанную в отчёте встречу Бонда с девушкой-информатором и вынужден был согласиться: в самом деле, куда уж полнее.

— Здесь нет ни одного упоминания о случайных жертвах, — продолжил он тем не менее.

— Их не было, — покладисто подтвердил 007.

— И в новостях отсутствуют сообщения о взрывах на этой территории.

— Я тоже ничего такого не слышал, сэр.

— 007.

— Сэр?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, будто ты провёл идеальную миссию, ни в чём не отступив от указаний? — не выдержал Мэллори.

— Так и есть. — Улыбка Бонда стала ещё шире. Он явно наслаждался ситуацией, но Мэллори пока что не мог понять, что же именно того так вдохновляло. — И я хочу получить свою награду.

Мэллори удивлённо моргнул. Бонд хотел премию за то, что не облажался? Он что, вконец охренел?

— За звёздочкой за усердие тебе придётся вернуться в детский сад, — сухо произнёс он.

— О, боюсь, _такая_ награда не для детей, — ухмыльнулся Бонд и разгладил галстук, пристально глядя Мэллори в глаза. — Ты кое-что пообещал.

Мэллори растерянно замер, неожиданно вспомнив. Он действительно пообещал Бонду награду, если тот хоть раз выполнит задание без нареканий, но…

«Я же пошутил» было бы самым неудачным ответом, но другого у Мэллори не было.

— Я не это имел в виду, — попытался выкрутиться он.

Бонд развёл руками:

— Какая жалость, но я-то всерьёз намерен получить то, что мне причитается. Или слово М больше ничего не стоит?

Мэллори открыл рот, чтобы поставить наглеца на место, но передумал. Ему вспомнилась прочитанная однажды со скуки книга о дрессировке собак. Главное, что он вынес из неё: пса нужно поощрять за правильно выполненный приказ, чтобы выработалась связка «послушание — награда». 

Да, он определённо ошибся, Бонду место вовсе не в детском саду.

Плавно поднявшись со своего места, Мэллори обошёл стол и невозмутимо опустился перед Бондом на колени. 

— То есть я могу передать в финансовый отдел, что от зарплаты ты отказываешься? — поинтересовался он, рывком расстёгивая ремень его брюк. Бонд едва слышно выдохнул, его зрачки расширились.

— Что? — рассеянно переспросил он, явно перестав вникать в слова Мэллори и следя лишь за движениями его рук. 

— Скажу, что МИ-6 перешла с тобой на натуральный обмен, — продолжил Мэллори. Высвободив член Бонда из-под белья, он чуть сжал его, провёл ладонью по всей длине. Бонд был уже несколько возбуждён.

— Иногда мне кажется, что так и есть, — пробормотал Бонд, стараясь не утратить самоконтроль. — Пару раз из моего оклада пытались вычесть расходы на покрытие ущерба, представляешь?

— Да, я сам отдал такое распоряжение, — согласился Мэллори и, наклонившись ниже, лизнул головку, затем обвёл её языком по кругу, мягко обхватил губами. Бонд снова выдохнул; одной рукой он зарылся в волосы Мэллори, другой ухватился за его плечо. 

Пол был твёрдым и холодным, поза — достаточно непростой для поясницы, и Мэллори надеялся лишь, что Бонда не хватит надолго.

Выпустив член Бонда, Мэллори снова обвёл языком головку, сжал в ладони мошонку, аккуратно помял, отчего Бонд едва не захрипел. Снова сомкнул на головке губы, затем, расслабив горло, взял глубже, тесно обхватывая ствол ртом, и потёрся об него языком. Бонд инстинктивно надавил на его затылок. Почему-то только в этот момент Мэллори вспомнил, что никому из них не пришло в голову запереть дверь. Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что Манипенни, если застанет их, поймёт и оценит идею начальства.

Брать глубоко ему не нравилось, поэтому, чуть снявшись с члена, Мэллори обхватил основание ладонью и энергично задвигал рукой. Следующие несколько минут в кабинете звучало только шуршание одежды, ритмичное причмокивание и вздохи, становившиеся всё более громкими и частыми. Бонд отпустил плечо Мэллори и, судя по изменившимся звукам, закусил ладонь, чтобы не стонать. Бонд, старающийся быть тихим, — это было вполне достаточным вознаграждением за любые возможные последствия.

В последний момент Бонд попытался по-джентльменски отстраниться, но Мэллори удержал его на месте, вынуждая извергнуться ему в рот. Проще было потерпеть, чем объяснять появление подозрительных пятен на ковре или, того хуже, одежде.

Бонд разжал пальцы (Мэллори хотелось верить, что он не обзавёлся в итоге дополнительной лысиной) и тяжело, прерывисто выдохнул.

— Блядь, сэр.

— Да, 007? — усмехнулся Мэллори, вставая с колен и утирая губы платком. Предлагать платок Бонду он не стал — обойдётся собственным.

— Признаться, я не ожидал, что ты действительно это сделаешь.

— На что только не пойдёшь ради сохранения бюджета, — с притворной скорбью вздохнул Мэллори, и Бонд искренне, с удовольствием рассмеялся.

— Надо будет повторить.

— Всё в ваших руках, 007. А теперь, — Мэллори демонстративно посмотрел на часы, — я бы хотел заняться другими делами.

Бонд понимающе кивнул, оправился и покинул кабинет. Если хоть что-то в той книге по дрессировке было правдой, Мэллори мог рассчитывать на как минимум ещё одну безукоризненно выполненную миссию.

Ради этого можно было пережить жёсткий пол и другие мелочи.


End file.
